MY LOVE
by coklatkeju
Summary: Bagaimana jika Halilintar yang terkenal dengan julukan pangeran es itu jatuh hati? Siapakah yang telah memikat hati pangeran es ini? BACA! JANGAN CUMA NUMPANG LEWAT! WARNING: typo's, GaJe, abal-abal, romance gagal EYD tak beraturan DLL UPDATE CHAPTER 2
1. Chapter 1

MY LOVE

Hei! Halilintar, kau mau berangkat sekolah kah? Tanya seorang gadis berhijab merah jambu. Yaya namanya.

Hn; Halilintar hanya menjawab hal itu dengan gumaman. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya tidak mau terus bersama gadis yang menurutnya cerewet ini.

H...hei! T...t...tunggu Halilintar! Yaya pun ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Kau kenapa sih? Tanya Yaya yang sudah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Halilintar. Hati-hati Hali, ini itu jalan raya. Nanti kalau kamu tertabrak bagaimana? Ucap Yaya lagi.

Tapi, Halilintar tak mengindahkan seruan Yaya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menjauh dari gadis itu.

KORA! Ucap Yaya. Gadis itu masih saja mengejar-ngejar Halilintar.

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Halilintar dan Yaya.

Yaya masih saja berlari, hingga tanpa sadar Halilintar pun berhenti mendadak di depannya. Yaya yang melihat itu, langsung saja memperlambat larinya sebelum menabrak Halilintar.

Ada apa sih? Tanya Yaya kesal karena Halilintar berhenti mendadak.

Kau tidak lihat? Tanya Halilintar sembari menatap ke arah Yaya.

Yaya yang masih merunduk untuk menetralkan laju nafasnya pun mulai mendongak.

Dilihatnya gedung ber cat krem dan hijau dengan tulisan:

SEKOLAH MENENGAH PULAU RINTIS.

Kita sudah sampai; ucap Halilintar lalu dia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Yaya pun menyusul Halilintar. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

(Tambahan: disini Yaya dan Halilintar sekelas)

Sesampainya di kelas...

Pagi semua! Sapa Yaya dengan ceria.

Pagi Yaya! Sapa Ying dan Gopal.

Hei, Gopal sudah mengerjakan PR matematika belum? Tanya Yaya.

Ehehehehe! Sudah lah tu Yaya.

Masa? Coba ku lihat? Tanya Yaya ragu.

Ini, ucap Gopal sambil menyodorkan buku matematika nya.

Eh?! Betul kah kau yang buat nih?

Ey! Yaya, masa' kau nggak percaya sama aku sih? Tanya Gopal murung.

Hm, yelah! Halilintar kau sudah mengerjakan PR nya belum? Tanya Yaya sambil menghampiri meja Halilintar.

Sudah, ucapnya dingin sambil mengeluarkan aura intimidasi miliknya. Membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

Hish! Ini anak nggak bisa apa ramah dikit gitu?! Tanya Ying rada kesal.

Hei! Sudahlah Ying. Duduk yuk! Ajak Yaya.

TING! TING! TONG(?)!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Tak lama berselang, seorang guru bergaya heroik pun masuk kekelas Yaya.

SELAMAT PAGI WAHAI MURID-MURID KEBENARAAAAN! Sapa guru tersebut. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan parabola(?) Eh! Maaf maksud saya papazola. Adakah kalian semua sudah mengerjakan soalan kebenaran?! Lanjut papazola yang masih dalam gaya heroik nya.

SUDAH CIKGU! Jawab semua murid.

BAIKLAH! KALAU BEGITU KUMPULKAN BUKU KALIAN DI MEJA KEBENARAAAAN! Teriak guru tersebut sampai kuahnya muncrat.

Setelah mengumpulkan. Papazola pun memulai pelajaran matematika dengan cara yang heroik.

SKIP AJA! (Author lemah dalam pelajaran matematika)

Saat bel istirahat...

Halilintar, ke kantin yuk! Ajak Yaya ramah.

Tidak! Kau saja sana. Ucapnya dengan aura intimidasi, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Yaya.

Owh! Ayolah... ajaknya masih setengah memaksa.

Yaya hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat dia menerima tolakan Halilintar.

Hu-uh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kantin aja.

Saat berjalan melewati meja Halilintar kaki Yaya tersandung dan untunglah cepat di tangkap Halilintar.

Wajah Yaya kini memerah semerah cabai. Wajahnya kini begitu dekat dengan Halilintar.

Yaya melihat iris Ruby itu kini tengah menatapnya uhuklembutuhuk.

Te...terimakasih. ucap Yaya setelah berdiri dari tangkapan Halilintar.

Kini Yaya tengah menjauh dari Halilintar dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Review bila berkenan

Salam manis.

Author: coklatkeju


	2. Chapter 2

MY LOVE

Chapter 2

Yaya kini telah berada di taman belakang sekolah, pikirannya masih senantiasa mengingat peristiwa 'jatuh ke tangkapan Halilintar'.

"Uh! Apa-apaan sih Yang ku pikirkan ini?!" Ucapnya histeris. "Nggak, ini nggak boleh!" Sambungnya lagi. "Hei, Yaya!" Sapa seseorang, rupanya itu Ying.

"Eh, Ying. Hai juga, Kamu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Yaya heran. "Nyariin kamu lah! Kamu kayaknya lagi mikirin sesuatu, kalo ada masalah cerita aja." Ujar Ying.

"Hhhh, nggak ada apa-apa kok Ying." Sanggah Ying. "Jangan bohong. Hayoooo! Kamu lagi mikirin Halilintar kan?" Goda Ying. Yaya terkejut. "Ng...nggak kok!" Tepis Yaya. "Ya ampun Yaya, ketahuan banget dari ekspresi kamu tau." Ujar Ying. "Perasaan itu nggak bisa di bohongi Yaya, aku yakin saat ini kamu hanya berusaha menyanggahnya. Aku, yakin suatu saat kamu nggak akan menyanggah itu lagi." Lanjutnya. "Kamu ini! Ngomong apa sih Ying?!" Ujar Yaya. "Ngapain main suka-sukaan, lagian kita juga masih SMP." Ucap Yaya menepis kenyataan.

TEEEET! TEEEET! TEEEET!

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Eh, udah bel nih. Masuk yuk!" Ajak Ying. "Terimakasih Ying, telah mengingatkanku". Ucap Yaya, pelan. "Eh! Tadi, kamu bilang sesuatu kah?" Tanya Ying kaget. "Eh, nggak kok Ying. Perasaan mu aja kali!" Ucap Yaya.

" _Suka?! Apakah benar yang dibilang Ying ini?"_ Ucap Yaya membatin.

"Hey, Yaya! Yaya!" Panggil seseorang, dia Ying. "E...eh?! Apa Ying? Tanya Yaya gugup. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Ying cemas. "Kita sudah sampai di kelas nih!" Sambungnya. "A...ah! Iya, ayo masuk Ying." Ucap Yaya. Saat Yaya berjalan ke kelas, ia kembali bertatap muka dengan Halilintar. Halilintar menatap Yaya, seolah dia berkata " _ada-apa-denganmu?"_ Seolah mengetahui arti tatapan Halilintar, Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

SKIP AJA YA! (Author, males kalo soal pelajaran kayak gini. #diinjekgolemtanah#)

Sepulang sekolah...

"Ibu! Assalamu ' alaikum. Yaya pulang." Ucap Yaya. Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang anak kecil seringgi lutut Yaya, diikuti seorang wanita paruh baya. Yang Yaya kenali, itu adalah sosok ibu dan adiknya (totoitoy).

"Eh, waalaikum ' salam sayang!" Ujar ibu Yaya gembira. "Anak ibu sudah pulang ya?" Tanya ibunya. "Iya bu!" Ucap Yaya, sambil berjalan menuju kamar. "Lho?! Yaya nggak mau makan dulu sayang?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Nanti saja bu, Yaya capek mau langsung tidur." Ucapnya lesu. "Oh, ya sudahlah. Tapi anak ibu sholat dulu ya." Ujar ibunya. "Baik bu!" Ucapnya masih lesu.

Di kamar...

Kini, Yaya telah terbaring di kasurnya. Tentu saja dia sudah melaksanakan perintah ibunya untuk sholat. Masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya kejadian selepas, istirahat tadi."

Flashback on:

 _Yaya, kini tengah mengikuti Ying berjalan ke bangkunya. Namun tanpa di duga Yaya, Tiba-tiba Ying berdiri tepat di depan meja Halilintar. "Eh, Ying? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya heran. "Hehehe, kau liat saja lah Yaya." Ucapnya penuh rahasia._

 _"Ekhem! Hei, Halilintar. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Ying._

 _Sedangkan yang di sebut namanya, hanya menoleh dan berkata "ada apa?" Tanyanya._

 _"Ish! Ramah dikit kek! " Tegur Ying. "Hhh, memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanyanya ketus._

 _Ying pun melanjutkan ucapannya,_ **"Yaya suka padamu lho!"** _Ucap Ying. "Eh?!" Yaya hanya terkejut, mendengar itu semua dari Ying._

 _Sontak, seluruh murid yang tengah bercengkrama, segera menoleh._

 _"_ **Cih! Apa-apaan, kau ini! Ucapan mu sungguh TAK MASUK AKAL! Dengar ya! AKU ITU TIDAK MENYUKAI YAYA! Paham?!"** _Ucap Halilintar ketus._

 _Serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum, Yaya segera duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Ying pun merasa bersalah, dan segera menghampiri Yaya. "Yaya, maafkan aku!" Ucap Ying penuh penyesalan._

 _Hiks! Hiks! T... tinggalkan aku sendiri Ying._

 _Semua, siswa yang berada di situ pun sontak terkejut dengan_ **PENOLAKAN Halilintar.**

 _Flashback off._

"Hiks! Sebegitu bencinya kah' Halilintar padaku?" Tanya Yaya. "Jika ia, mengapa alasannya?

Dan hari itu pun, dihabiskan dengan suara tangisan penuh penyesalan. Menyesal karena Yaya menyukai laki-laki tak berperasaan.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Holaaa! Chapter 2 dari 'My Love' udah terbit. Horeee! *nari samba***

 **Yaya: Author! Aku nista banget sih!**

 **Author: hehehe! Maaf Yaya, sifat menistakan tokoh Author mulai kumat.**

 **Yaya: ish! Jaga kau! Tumbukan padu, Hyaaa!**

 **Author: *tepar***

 **Halilintar: yaaaah! Karena Author, udah pingsan. Dan kami nggak tau harus ngomong apa...**

 **Readers,**

 **REVIEW PLEASE...**

 **Salam, coklatkeju.**


End file.
